<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>People Who Love To Eat Are Always The Best People. by CarafeOfColdBrew</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562623">People Who Love To Eat Are Always The Best People.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarafeOfColdBrew/pseuds/CarafeOfColdBrew'>CarafeOfColdBrew</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad Cooking, Bucky is better at baking, Clint Barton falls in a dumpster, First Kiss, I'm only capable of soft things, Jarvis (Iron Man movies) is a Good Bro, M/M, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, featuring Clint Barton's iron stomach, until that one time he's not</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:28:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,571</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarafeOfColdBrew/pseuds/CarafeOfColdBrew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky dives into the world of cooking and there's only one stomach that can handle the disasters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>People Who Love To Eat Are Always The Best People.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I found this, thinking it was still a major WIP but turns out it only needed a little tweaking at the end. And holy crap I'm at 3 posts here when I never thought I'd post one. More soft boys incoming, I love to cook but baking is my one true love. Just another general shout out to BDBD for being amazing and encouraging every time I decide to tap away at the keys. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Bucky stared up at the ceiling, spread eagle on his bed and blinked. He was trying to get some damn sleep but it obviously wasn't happening anytime soon. He blew out a sigh and glanced over at the clock; 3am, an old familiar friend. He groaned and sat up, now staring at the huge TV on the wall. His reflection blinked back at him from the shiny black surface and he looked back up to the ceiling.<br/>
<br/>
“Jarvis, Food Network please,” he said out loud into the dark empty room. He winced as the bright screen turned on and the quiet room was now filled with the familiar sounds of cooking.<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you, Jarvis.”<br/>
<br/>
“Of course, James.”<br/>
<br/>
It was still weird to hear his name said so formally after everyone else in the Tower calling him Bucky, Barnes or whatever winter themed nickname Tony had come up with that day. He liked it though; it seemed more fitting than most names lately.<br/>
<br/>
He shook his head of those deep thoughts and tried to focus on the food being made on the TV. He found cooking shows to be the calmest background noise he could really find and slowly but surely he was getting more curious about actually cooking himself. He had way too much time on his hands, what with being benched until some abbreviated government agency gave him the all clear, so he watched TV to waste the time.<br/>
<br/>
He watched as The Pioneer Woman poured pasta in a boiling pot of water before turning towards the camera to cheerily talk about the cheese she had in a giant shredded pile on her counter. He tilted his head as she put butter and flour in another pot, whisking away until it was smooth.<br/>
<br/>
<i>“Continue to whisk as you pour the milk in and also as you put in the cheese. You're just going to be whisking away until everything mixes together so you don't get any lumps! We want a smooth cheese sauce for our mac and cheese!”</i><br/>
<br/>
Bucky crossed his legs and leaned forward a bit, watching as the cheese was dumped in and slowly melted away into a smooth orange sauce. His stomach growled and he looked down at it in shock, then back up at the TV as Ree Drummand drained her pasta and mixed that in too. It looked delicious. He glanced at the clock again; 3:25. No one would be awake for hours, that gave him plenty of time.<br/>
<br/>
“Jarvis? Do we have everything needed for that mac and cheese recipe?” he asked the AI and waited a few seconds before he responded.<br/>
<br/>
“We do, James. Everything is available in the communal kitchen.”<br/>
<br/>
“I mean, how hard could it really be?” he asked the room, before standing up and slipping on a hoodie. “It was just pasta, cheese, milk and flour.”<br/>
<br/>
“We also have boxed macaroni and cheese that may be quicker,” Jarvis offered as he padded through his room and towards the elevator. Bucky paused as the elevator door opened and frowned.<br/>
<br/>
“I don't care if it's quick-wait. Jarvis, do you not think I can make mac and cheese?” he asked and Jarvis stayed quiet a few seconds too long. Well, he will just have to show him then. “Send that recipe to my phone, I'll show you boxed mac and cheese,” he grumbled as he walked into the elevator for the short ride up to the common floor.<br/>
<br/>
The lights flickered on as he made his way into the kitchen and he could admit he was just a little excited. He had kind of been obsessed with cooking shows lately and had wanted to try but not with anyone around. Steve was getting better about not being his permanent shadow but he was around enough that if he even sniffed out Bucky in the kitchen he'd be all over him asking him questions and being all proud of him for doing something he liked.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay so we need a box of pasta and a big pot of water,” he said to himself taking a deep breath and grabbing the first big pot he finds. He fills it with water and sets it on the stove, turning the heat to high. He watches it for a moment, at least glad he figured out how to turn the thing on and relaxes a bit more.<br/>
<br/>
He finds the flour with a little guidance from Jarvis but the already shredded cheese, milk and butter is easy to find in the fridge. He set a sauce pan on the stove and carefully reads the steps on how to make the roux. He sets his phone on the counter so he can easily read it while he puts in the butter and watches it start to melt.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay so now it's salt, pepper and flour,” he says to himself, putting in the measured amount before scrambling to find the whisk. “Shit should have grabbed the whisk first!” he said before throwing open drawers and worried he's already ruined it because he's <i>not whisking.</i><br/>
<br/>
He finally finds it and makes his way back to the flour and whisks, happy to find that he didn't have any lumps yet. He watches as the mixture becomes smooth and creamy, almost like he saw on TV and he lets himself be proud for a moment.<br/>
<br/>
“See? Easy!”<br/>
</p>
<p><br/>
Clint walks into the kitchen on the common floor, sweaty from his midnight excursion to the shooting range looking for a coffee pot. It was nearly 4 in the morning so at this point, there was no trying to sleep. He was confused as to why the lights were on since not many people were up at this hour but his question was answered when he heard some passionate swearing in Russian. He peeked around the corner and raised an eyebrow at the scene, trying really hard not to laugh out loud.<br/>
Barnes was behind the counter, hair a mess and the stove top even messier. There was cheese everywhere in various stages of being melted with a whisk nearly bent in half in his metal hand. He was glaring down into a pot like it killed his mother and Clint was just delirious enough to take the chance of the whisk being thrown at him and find out what the hell was going on.<br/>
<br/>
“Barnes? Everything alright in here? Looks like you lost a fight with a bag of cheese,” he quipped and Barnes' head whipped up at his voice, his face immediately flushing in embarrassment.<br/>
<br/>
“Uh, well, I was um, trying to make food?” he said, sounding as unsure as he looked. Clint walked in closer and saw another pot boiling, confirming his suspicions.<br/>
<br/>
“Mac and Cheese?”<br/>
<br/>
Barnes just nodded and Clint peeked into the pan he was glaring into. There were lumps of cheese and it smelled vaguely of burnt flour.<br/>
<br/>
“I think the pan was too hot? Then I stopped whisking while I put the pasta in that pot-Oh shit the pasta!” he yelled before dropping the whisk and yanking the boiling water off of the stove. Clint just stood frozen as Barnes dumped the pasta into the sink (where he hoped Bucky had put a colander) before putting the now empty pot back on the stove. He continued to watch as an array of emotions flickered across Barnes' face; anger, embarrassment and disdain just to name a few.<br/>
<br/>
“Did you save them?” Clint asked after a few more beats of silence. Barnes looked up at him before walking back to the sink and looking down into it. Clint walked forward until he was standing next to him and also looking down into the (thank God) colander.<br/>
<br/>
“They were supposed to be elbow macaroni,” Barnes said plainly and Clint had to use every cell in his body to keep the snort from escaping. They were <i>not</i> elbow macaroni, he wasn't even sure if he was looking at pasta at all.<br/>
<br/>
It was just a pile of mush, nothing was individually shaped and he honestly didn't even think you could do that to pasta. He turned to make a joke at Barnes but paused when he saw how upset he looked.<br/>
<br/>
Barnes must have really wanted to make this mac and cheese and he looked completely dejected.<br/>
<br/>
Well, Clint couldn't have that.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, what's next?” he asked and Barnes looked at him with pure confusion written all over that chiseled face.<br/>
<br/>
“If we we're going to eat it, which we are obviously not, we just add the noodles to the sauce there,” he said slowly and Clint nodded before grabbing the colander and walking towards the lumpy cheese sauce. Clint couldn't hold back the cringe as the noodle paste <i>plopped</i> into the sauce. He stirred it together, acting like nothing was wrong with this abomination and turned to Barnes when it was as mixed as it could get.<br/>
<br/>
“Bowls?” he asked and Bucky's jaw dropped.<br/>
<br/>
“We're not fuckin' eating this, Barton.”<br/>
<br/>
“C'mon, it can't be that bad! It's noodles and cheese,” he shrugged and they stared at each other for a full minute before Barnes turned and reached for the lowest shelf for the bowls. He slowly handed them over and they both snorted as the congealed mixture made a horrifying sound as it landed in the bowl.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh Christ,” Barnes groaned after sniffing it.<br/>
<br/>
“To your first attempt at Mac and Cheese!” Clint cheered as they scooped up a bite and clinked their spoons together. Clint took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he put the spoon in his mouth.<br/>
<br/>
He thanked God for his lack of gag reflex.<br/>
<br/>
He shivered as he swallowed it and opened his eyes to see Barnes spitting his bite back into the bowl.<br/>
<br/>
He couldn't tell the difference between that and the rest of his bowl.<br/>
<br/>
“Jesus H Christ, that's so bad, how did I mess that up <i>so bad?!</i>” Bucky said putting the bowl on the counter and glaring at the glop on the stove.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, it's not the worst thing I've ever eaten but it can definitely be improved,” he said making Barnes roll his eyes. “Let me know when you make the second batch!”<br/>
<br/>
Clint just took a look at his stunned face before turning around and heading back to the elevator, hoping his sacrifice would encourage Bucky to keep trying. </p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
Bucky noticed almost immediately that no one else on the team was as eager to taste test his food like Clint did. After the Mac and Cheese Disaster, he attempted something without noodles; chicken breasts and roasted broccoli. He just had to season it and put in the oven, it literally had a timer, what could go wrong?<br/>
When Tony and Steve had to put a little elbow grease into cutting it and chase the bite with an entire glass of water because it was so dry, he scratched it up as another loss and never saw the two of them again when he was in the kitchen.<br/>
<br/>
Sam walked in on him swearing in Russian, attempting to peel a potato with his favorite knife and turned right back around before Bucky could ask if he wanted to try his mashed potatoes when he was done.<br/>
<br/>
When Natasha of all people gagged on his vegetable soup, he decided to keep his cooking to his own little kitchen in his apartment and hoped that Clint would fall out of his ceiling vent to try whatever he was attempting that night.<br/>
<br/>
Just to have a taste tester, that's all.<br/>
<br/>
“Jarvis? Can you see if Clint is around and wants to taste test this for me? The tomato soup is simmering and smells okay, just gonna make the grilled cheese right when he gets here,” Bucky asked the empty kitchen.<br/>
<br/>
It was quiet for a moment before Jarvis spoke.<br/>
<br/>
“He is on his way, James. He said five minutes.”<br/>
<br/>
“Thanks Jarvis.”<br/>
<br/>
“Of course.”<br/>
<br/>
Bucky stirred the soup again and left it to simmer while he made his way around the kitchen for bread, butter and cheese. He was getting more confident in the kitchen, recognizing appliances and ingredients faster than in the beginning. The soup smelled okay and he hadn't burned it, so he was feeling pretty good about his chances for a successful dinner.<br/>
<br/>
He hoped Clint liked it, he didn't want to keep giving the only person who tried his food something terrible. Clint tried hard to cover up his disappointment or disgust every time, but Bucky could spot his poker face from a mile away. He appreciated it though, Clint had to know he was the main reason Bucky kept trying.<br/>
<br/>
Just as the pan started to warm up, he heard his door open and he looked over his shoulder to see a bed rumpled Clint stumble in.<br/>
<br/>
“Were you sleeping? Clint, you didn't have to come eat if you were sleeping,” Bucky said with a frown and Clint shrugged.<br/>
<br/>
“I wouldn't call it sleeping, more like rolling around and resting my eyes,” Clint answered, taking his usual seat in the middle bar stool. “What's on the menu, Chef Barnes?” he said with a smile and Bucky firmly ignored the butterflies in his stomach.<br/>
<br/>
“Homemade tomato soup and grilled cheese,” he answered, turning back to the buttered bread and unwrapped cheese so he wouldn't stare at the adorable pillow creases on his forehead. “Soup should be done, figured grilled cheese would taste better hot and fresh.”<br/>
<br/>
“Sounds good, I'm a big fan of grilled cheese and tomato soup,” Clint said leaning forward on his crossed arms. “Need any help?”<br/>
<br/>
“Nah, just give me a few to make these,” Bucky said putting a piece of bread butter down, a couple slices of cheese and the other piece of bread butter up. The butter sizzled just enough to let him know the pan was hot and he turned back to Clint.<br/>
<br/>
“What made you wanna make this?” Clint asked, his usual question for the meals Bucky has the urge to make.<br/>
<br/>
“Dunno, just sounded good. Nice and warm, cozy, homey? Comfort food, I suppose,” he shrugged.<br/>
<br/>
“It's definitely a comfort food, you have to dunk the sandwich in the soup too. It's the rules,” Clint grinned and Bucky reached up for a couple of bowls, distracting himself from Clint's unruly hair and served up the soup. He watched as Clint dragged the bowl towards him, wrapping his hands around his warm bowl and putting it directly under his nose.<br/>
<br/>
“Smell okay?” he asked, turning to flip the sandwich to find it brown, just toasty enough. He grinned and turned to find Clint looking down into the soup with a confused look.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, it smells like, tomatoes,” Clint got out and Bucky just blinked. “I mean, it probably tastes better than it smells you know how you're not supposed to smell a shot before you take it?”<br/>
<br/>
They just looked at each other and Clint cleared his throat awkwardly before stirring his spoon around uselessly in the bowl.<br/>
<br/>
“Right,” Bucky said quietly before turning towards the pan and taking the sandwiches out of it and onto plates.<br/>
<br/>
“Those look good! Perfectly toasted!” Clint said, trying to look more excited and Bucky had to admit he was right; they were perfectly brown and looked very appetizing. He handed one to Clint and sat next to him at the counter.<br/>
<br/>
“Cheers!” Clint said grabbing his sandwich and holding it up to him.<br/>
<br/>
“What are we toasting to?” Bucky asked and Clint snorted.<br/>
<br/>
“Heh, toast,” he giggled and Bucky rolled his eyes fondly.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes, it's toasted Clint, thank you.”<br/>
<br/>
“Okay seriously, to never giving up!” Clint said and Bucky smiled, reaching forward to tap the corner of his sandwich with Clint's, watching as he dunked it in the soup. Bucky wanted to try them separately and timed his bite with Clint's. Bucky immediately groaned in horror.<br/>
<br/>
“The cheese isn't even <i>melted</i> how is that POSSIBLE!?” he yelled, throwing down the sandwich, the solid slices of cheese mocking him from between two perfectly toasted pieces of bread.<br/>
<br/>
Clint was suspiciously silent and he slowly looked over to see him chewing slowly, poker face on. He watched as Clint braced himself and swallowed his bite, feeling both horrible for feeding him more bad food and fascinated by his Adams Apple bobbing up and down.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, I'm not mad at the sandwich, it's still good. Really toasty bread and cheese, you can't go wrong,” Clint offered, getting up and walking to the fridge. “But um, the soup,” he trailed off as he rummaged through the fridge and came back out with a bottle of water.<br/>
<br/>
“What is it?” he asked, taking his first bite of the soup and immediately spit it back into the bowl.<br/>
<br/>
“It's salty,” Clint offered, halfway through a water bottle.<br/>
<br/>
“Like really salty, what the hell!?”<br/>
<br/>
“Dunno Buck, but I'm sure we can fix it?” Clint asked not sounding so sure.<br/>
<br/>
“No, forget it, just toss it,” Bucky sighed flopping forward, forehead hitting the counter. He startled a bit when he felt Clint patting his back sympathetically.<br/>
<br/>
“I'll help you clean up, I'll order us a pizza,” Clint said and Bucky just nodded. “So any idea what's next to make?”<br/>
<br/>
“I don't know if I should even bother,” he grumbled down at his feet swinging off the stool.<br/>
<br/>
“Aw, Bucky, no,” Clint said from the opposite side of the counter. He heard the soup being dumped into the sink and the clanging of pans as Clint cleaned up around him.<br/>
“You have to keep trying, you're getting better.”<br/>
<br/>
“Am I really?” he asked looking up and Clint just gave him a small smile.<br/>
<br/>
“As the resident professional on Chef Barnes Cuisine, I think you should believe me when I tell you you're definitely getting better.”<br/>
<br/>
Bucky couldn't help but smile and hoped the blush he felt blooming stayed below his collar.<br/>
<br/>
“I dunno what I'm gonna make next, what do you think? Do you have any other favorite food besides pizza? I definitely am not at home made dough levels,” he asked and Clint looked shocked at the question before leaning against the counter to think.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, I don't think many people know how much I love cakes and cupcakes” he said and Bucky raised an eyebrow.<br/>
<br/>
“Really?” he asked and Clint nodded.<br/>
<br/>
“Wasn't very easy to come by in the circus, couldn't really afford it. It never failed on a birthday that someone would make the sacrifice to get the ingredients to make one and it was always so good. Now that I can afford it, I get it as often as possible,” he shrugged, looking a little vulnerable at the confession.<br/>
<br/>
“Alright well, next I'll make some cupcakes. Want to help me this time?” Bucky asked, stumbling over the words as he rushed them out. Clint beamed.<br/>
<br/>
“I'd love to Buck!” </p>
<p><br/>
Bucky knew Clint's favorite food was pizza and he made it his goal to make the perfect pie to thank him for encouraging his food endeavors. He wanted to surprise him though, so his secret dough making was getting harder and harder to do as Clint started showing up almost every night to see if Bucky was cooking. If he wasn't, he was pleasantly surprised when Clint would stay anyway.<br/>
<br/>
Then, there was the night Bucky was in the middle of kneading his pizza dough and was feeling pretty confident in it when his vent cover popped off, clanging loudly in the quiet kitchen.<br/>
<br/>
“Shit! Fuck!” he exclaimed, looking up to see bare feet dangling from his ceiling and before even thinking, tossed the pizza dough in the trash so Clint wouldn't see it.<br/>
<br/>
“Did I just startle the Winter Soldier?! Damn I'm good,” Clint said as he gracefully fell onto the back of the couch, then jumped onto the floor.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah you sure did,” he gritted out, crying inside for the perfectly good dough he just threw away in a panic.  He watched as Clint's eyes scanned the kitchen quickly and hoped he wouldn't put the pieces together.<br/>
<br/>
“Are you making cupcakes!? You said we could make them together! Good thing I showed up,” he grinned walking over to stand next to him. Bucky looked around to see how he got to that conclusion; oh yes the flour and stand mixer were still out.<br/>
<br/>
He was going to roll with it. He had to keep that secret safe.<br/>
<br/>
“I didn't get very far! I was just gonna have Jarvis ask you to come over before you tumbled in unannounced,” Bucky said reaching for his phone and hoping he had everything he would need to make some kind of cupcake.<br/>
<br/>
“Well good thing I did! I would have been sad to miss out on baking with you, Buck,” Clint said casually throwing an arm around Bucky's shoulders. Bucky tried to ignore his skin lighting up at the touch and focused on trying to find a cupcake recipe.<br/>
<br/>
“Right,” he managed to roughly get out, clearing his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p><br/>
The cupcakes were different sizes and the frosting was melting off because they didn't wait long enough for them to cool but Bucky's face hurt from smiling and laughing so much so he couldn't be bothered.<br/>
<br/>
“I think they need purple sprinkles,” Clint said reaching up high where the few sprinkles were shoved, forgotten after the holidays. Bucky watched as his shirt rode up and couldn't even resist looking.<br/>
<br/>
“Of course you'd pick purple,” he said automatically, not looking away from the toned muscle.<br/>
<br/>
“It's the best color! And it will look pretty on the cream cheese frosting,” Clint said cheerfully, brandishing his prize of purple sugar. With more grace than Bucky thought possible, Clint carefully dusted their cupcakes, his tongue poking out in concentration. Bucky had the sudden urge to bite it and nearly choked on his own tongue as he caught himself. Clint looked up at the sound and Bucky hoped his strained smile was passable.<br/>
<br/>
“Guess it's time to try them!” Clint said, either believing the grin or choosing to ignore Bucky's turmoil, grabbing the two cupcakes with the most frosting on them. Bucky just laughed as he took one, frosting getting all over his fingers.<br/>
<br/>
“They're messy, we need more patience,” Bucky mused as Clint tore the liner off and ripped the cupcake in two before flipping them over on top of each other to make a sandwich. “What the fuck?”<br/>
<br/>
“It's the best way to eat a cupcake!! Better frosting to cake ratio,” Clint insisted and Bucky just shrugged and followed his lead.<br/>
<br/>
“Cheers!” Bucky called out, tipping his cupcake sandwich forward in what was now a necessary ceremony before trying new recipes together.<br/>
<br/>
“Cheers!”<br/>
<br/>
He took a huge bite the same time as Clint and immediately grinned. The chocolate cake was moist and actually tasted like chocolate, perfectly complimenting the cream cheese frosting.<br/>
<br/>
“Holy shit these are so good!” Bucky grinned as Clint smiled back.<br/>
<br/>
“They're amazing! Good job Bucky!” Clint said offered his hand for a high five. Bucky reluctantly gave him one but shook his head.<br/>
<br/>
“You helped this time, probably the only reason it turned out okay,” he shrugged and Clint took another bite of his cupcake while shaking his head.<br/>
<br/>
“Nah Buck, you did most of the work, I just helped make a mess and pour the batter,” Clint managed with his mouth full. Bucky just looked at him, flour in his hair, batter drying on his shirt and some cream cheese frosting on the corner of his smiling lips.<br/>
<br/>
Fucking hell. He had it bad.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, um, thank you. For helping, for trying my food all of the time and encouraging me. You're the only reason I keep trying to cook,” Bucky admitted, staring down at remaining cupcake in his hand.<br/>
<br/>
“Of course Buck, it's been a lot of fun despite all of the questionable food I've been ingesting,” Clint teased and Bucky looked up to see him giving him a soft smile. He took another bite of cupcake in lieu of saying anything stupid. “You should probably try to make mac and cheese again.”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh God, I don't know, I'm kind of haunted by that,” Bucky said with a grimace and Clint just shrugged, grabbing another cupcake and ripping it in half. “Hand me another one.”<br/>
<br/>
Bucky decided to not rip the cupcake in half that time and was rewarded with frosting almost going up his nose. Clint just laughed as Bucky tried to wipe it off with his flesh hand, looking up at Clint to see if he got it all.<br/>
<br/>
“Ah no, just missed a bit right, <i>here</i>,” Clint said softly reaching forward to swipe his thumb at Bucky's top lip. He couldn't stop the sudden gasp and Clint immediately pulled back, a full blown blush across his cheekbones.<br/>
<br/>
“Did you get it?” Bucky asked softly and Clint shook his head no. Bucky let his tongue run along to top of his lip to try and catch the last of it and was thrilled to see Clint's sharp eyes watch every move.<br/>
<br/>
Clint cleared his throat and Bucky swore he swayed forward slightly. Bucky's brain short circuited for a second before he got with the program and leaned forward too, seeing what Clint would do.<br/>
<br/>
He was happy to see Clint move more, both of them being pulled towards each other like a magnet-<br/>
<br/>
“Hawkeye, Agent Coulson is looking for you on the main floor,” Jarvis interrupted and they jumped apart as if electrocuted. Bucky looked everywhere but at Clint's face, his own face on fire.<br/>
<br/>
“Uh, okay J, um, I'll be there in a second,” Clint said, sounding flustered and quickly standing up. “Probably a mission,” he added awkwardly.<br/>
<br/>
“Of course, um, be careful,” Bucky said finally looking at him and Clint looked as confused and frazzled as he felt.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, I will. So, thanks for the cupcakes,” Clint said in a rush before dashing out of his door.<br/>
<br/>
Bucky groaned and face planted into the counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	“Are you stress baking?!”<br/>
<br/>
Bucky sighed, the huff of air kicking up some flour into his face and making him sneeze. He looked up and glared at Sam who was just standing on the other side of the island clearly trying not to laugh at him.<br/>
<br/>
“Apparently that's a thing I do now,” Bucky grumbled, turning the stand mixer on and watching as the dry ingredients started to disappear into the wet ones making the same batter he had made with Clint over a week ago before he was called on whatever mission Coulson decided he needed him on.<br/>
<br/>
“What are you making?” Sam asked, leaning forward to look into the bowl.<br/>
<br/>
“Cupcakes,” he answered simply, crossing his arms and not telling Sam that he hoped they would be Welcome Back Cupcakes before they went stale in a few days.<br/>
<br/>
“Need help?”<br/>
<br/>
Bucky looked at him and blinked, the constant whir of the motor in the background soothing.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, not with the cupcakes. But I do have something you could taste test for me? I've been working on it for weeks and I think I finally got it right,” Bucky said shyly, looking at the fridge where the pizza dough was chilling. Sam looked at him warily.<br/>
<br/>
“I dunno, Barnes. Clint has been the only one brave enough to try your food and I don't have that kind of iron stomach man.”<br/>
<br/>
“It's fine, I get it. You're just scared,” Bucky shrugged, shutting down the mixer before turning towards the fridge. He grabbed the dough and grinned when he heard Sam's defeated sigh behind him.<br/>
<br/>
“Fuck you, you're an asshole. I'm not scared, bring it on. I can handle a little bit of food poisoning, I'm a God damn Avenger.”<br/>
<br/>
“Proud of you Wilson. It's that kind of chutzpah that made Stevie want you part of the team,” Bucky grinned and Sam just at at the counter and eyed the bowl. “We're making pizza.”<br/>
<br/>
Sam just looked down at the dough for a few seconds before looking up at Bucky knowingly.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh. Pizza. I see,” he nodded solemnly. “Food poisoning will be worth it for love. I'm a romantic at heart.”<br/>
<br/>
Bucky choked on his own spit.<br/>
<br/>
“Lo-fuck, Wilson, no, fuck you,” he stuttered, slamming the bowl down a little too hard and Sam just laughed.<br/>
<br/>
“Sure, sure. I'll pretend to believe you. Now what's next? Cupcakes or pizza?”<br/>
<br/>
“You pour the batter into the cupcake liners there while I roll out the dough,” Bucky said pointing to the trays on the back counter. Sam nodded and walked over, grabbing the bowl off of the mixer stand on his way.<br/>
<br/>
“Barnes, these are purple cupcake liners.”<br/>
<br/>
Bucky didn't say a word, making Sam cackle the entire time he poured the batter.</p>
<p>	“So I bought a lot of different toppings because I wasn't sure what kind I wanted to make,” Bucky said looking into the fridge again as the cupcakes baked away in the oven.<br/>
<br/>
“Is pineapple one of those ingredients? That's the only topping that matters,” Sam asked from the sink where he was rinsing the dishes.<br/>
<br/>
“No I did not buy pineapple, who the fuck puts pineapple on pizza? It's <i>fruit</i>,” Bucky asked, deciding to grab the freshest ingredients in there; mozzarella, basil and tomato sauce. He googled the best brand, he wasn't confident in his sauce yet. The crust was the most important part anyway and a margherita pizza let it shine.<br/>
<br/>
“A lot of people put pineapple on their pizza. It's called Hawaiian Pizza. There has to be pineapple in this tower. Jarvis? Where is there pineapple? Bucky is getting a lesson in pizza,” Sam said standing up.<br/>
<br/>
“There is fresh pineapple in the common floor kitchen,” Jarvis replied.<br/>
<br/>
“Wilson, I'm not eating that,” Bucky argued just as the timer went off for the cupcakes.<br/>
<br/>
“There's enough dough for two pizzas. I should be able to choose the toppings for once since I'm helping. This is for love, I'm a Saint. St Samuel Wilson Of New York, Patron Saint of Hawaiian Pizza,” he said already halfway to the door.<br/>
<br/>
“I fucking hate you,” he yelled as the door slammed shut.<br/>
<br/>
Bucky gently put the tray of cupcakes down and turned towards the half of the dough he hadn't rolled out yet and sighed. Sam made a good point, he was being very helpful.<br/>
<br/>
“Jarvis, what else is on Hawaiian pizza?”<br/>
<br/>
“Tomato sauce, cheese and ham,” he answered quickly and Bucky scrunched up his nose.<br/>
<br/>
“That sounds horrendous.”<br/>
<br/>
“It seems that pineapple is one of the three least favorite toppings in the United States,” Jarvis replied.<br/>
<br/>
“Obviously! Wilson is just a freak. We all knew this.”<br/>
<br/>
“I'm not comfortable replying to that.”<br/>
<br/>
“Traitor.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Bucky watched as Sam chewed on the slice of margherita pizza, a look of severe concentration on his face. The Hawaiian Pizza remained untouched. Bucky refused to eat it but Sam said he was trying Bucky's toppings first in case the pizza dough was crap.<br/>
<br/>
“Well?” Bucky asked for a second time, his slice already gone. He thought it was definitely his best yet and absolutely worth Clint trying.<br/>
<br/>
“Barnes, let me tell you something,” Sam said putting down his slice and crossing his arms on the counter. “That was actually pretty damn good and since I've seen Clint eat a pizza slice out of a trash can, I think he'll love it.”<br/>
<br/>
Bucky snorted, remembering that day very clearly. Tony announced he was full before tossing the pizza slice in the trash as he swanned out of the room and towards his lab. Clint's face contorted into pure horror before dashing to the trash can and pulling the slice out.<br/>
<br/>
He argued that it was the five second rule and before Bucky could counter argue, half of the pizza was in his mouth.<br/>
<br/>
“You really thought it was good?” Bucky asked and Sam nodded.<br/>
<br/>
“As much as it pains me, the dough is good man. If you can get a home made sauce on there you've got yourself a damn good pizza recipe,” Sam said picking the slice back up and taking a huge bite.<br/>
<br/>
“Thanks Wilson,” Bucky said before looking over at the Hawaiian pizza. “Guess I should try this disgusting pie since you've been pretty helpful.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh yes! Your mind is about to be blown,” Sam said before grabbing his own slice. “Enjoy the greatest pizza of all time!”<br/>
<br/>
Bucky sighed and stared down at the melted cheese on the pineapple and resisted the urge to gag. He was the Winter Soldier. It was just a bite of pizza.<br/>
<br/>
He took a deep breath and took a bite, his eyes closed as he chewed.<br/>
<br/>
He shivered as he swallowed, then opened his eyes to see Sam's closed in pure bliss, the slice of pizza already down to the crust.<br/>
<br/>
“Hell yeah, that's the good shit. It's good right?” he asked and Bucky gently put his pizza down on the plate and pushed it away.<br/>
<br/>
“There is cheese covered fucking pineapple on this pizza. Jesus Christ, that's awful,” Bucky said seriously, looking directly into Sam's eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“More for me then,” Sam shrugged, pulling the entire pan towards him. Bucky rolled his eyes and grabbed another slice of his pizza.<br/>
<br/>
They chewed in comfortable silence, Bucky exhausted from a good night of cooking and hanging out with Sam.<br/>
<br/>
“In all seriousness, this is good Barnes. He's gonna love it.”<br/>
<br/>
“Thanks, Wilson.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Clint blinked awake with a groan. Then immediately closed them with a hiss when the fluorescent lights burned his retinas.<br/>
<br/>
Alright so he was in a hospital, that checks out. But what hospital?<br/>
<br/>
He slowly opened his eyes again, letting them get adjusted to the lights before looking around the room. He let out a sigh of relief; he was definitely on the medical floor in the tower. The distinct lack of vent covers giving it away.<br/>
<br/>
Fool Tony once, shame on him. Fool Tony twice, you get your vent privileges taken away.<br/>
<br/>
He slowly sat up, grimacing as his whole body felt like an entire bruise and reached over for the water he knew would be waiting for him on the side table. He froze as he realized water wasn't the <i>only</i> thing sitting there.<br/>
<br/>
He eyed the plate of cupcakes, piled high with frosting and covered in what some people would think were too many purple sprinkles but were the correct amount for Clint.<br/>
<br/>
He smiled as his mind went back to the last time he saw Bucky before this bullshit mission called him away. Helping Bucky make cupcakes, watching Bucky get frosting on his lip, his idiot hand reaching forward without permission to wipe away the frosting, quickly followed by his idiot <i>body</i> leaning forward-<br/>
<br/>
“You're awake, Agent Barton.”<br/>
<br/>
Clint liked Jarvis, he really did, but how did the damn AI even interrupt his thoughts about the almost kiss?<br/>
<br/>
“Seems that way, Jarvis,” he grumbled, flushing as he continued to think about how he almost kissed Bucky and how Bucky almost kissed him back.<br/>
<br/>
“I'll send in the doctor to check you over, you shouldn't have to stay long. Lots of rest as is the usual recommendation of falling off of a building and into a dumpster,” Jarvis said smoothly and Clint nodded, grabbing a cupcake before flopping back into his pillows.<br/>
<br/>
“Jarvis, what do you think are the odds that I keep hurting myself in the same exact way every time?” he asked conversationally, slowly unwrapping the cupcake and tearing it in half.<br/>
<br/>
“Odds are so low that I'm starting to think that you enjoy it, Agent Barton,” the AI replied and Clint just shrugged and made his cupcake sandwich with a fond smile.<br/>
<br/>
“When were these dropped off? How long have I been here?” he asked before taking a bite and humming at the sinful chocolate flavor. Bucky definitely improved the recipe.<br/>
<br/>
“You've only been here for twelve hours, they were dropped off a couple of hours ago,” he replied and Clint nodded, shoving another bite in his mouth. God, these were good. Baking was turning out to be what Bucky was best at and Clint was <b>not</b> complaining.<br/>
<br/>
“I see you've found your cupcakes,” the doctor commented as she walked into the room. Clint just nodded and smiled around his puffed out cheeks. “Just gonna run some tests and then you are free to go with some rest, alright?”<br/>
<br/>
“Sure thing, doc. You should try one of these, they're really good,” Clint added nodding towards the plate.<br/>
<br/>
“Thank you Agent Barton, I will absolutely take one with me. Someone knows your favorite color,” she grinned at the copious amount of sprinkles before running all of her tests that should clear him for bed rest.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah, they do,” he said grinning like a dope and blaming it on the pain meds.</p>
<p>	When Clint woke up the next day in his own bed after a solid 16 hours of rest, he was definitely sore but it wasn't anything some more pain meds and a giant mug of coffee couldn't fix.<br/>
<br/>
“Shower first,” he grumbled to himself scrunching his nose up in disgust at his own stench. He popped some pills in his mouth and shuffled to the bathroom, letting the hot water soothe his achy muscles and scrubbed the mission and dumpster off of himself.<br/>
<br/>
After throwing on some sweats and putting in his hearing aids, he started brewing some coffee and stared at it the entire time it slowly dripped into the pot. It never made it brew any faster, but he wasn't a quitter.<br/>
<br/>
He sighed in relief when it was done and poured it into the biggest mug he had, giving himself a few minutes to go from boiling lava hot to just lava hot. He let out what most would call a salacious moan as he took the first gulp and didn't even take a breath before the next one.<br/>
<br/>
“That's the good stuff right there,” he sighed to himself, leaning against the counter and topping off his mug.<br/>
<br/>
“Hello Agent Barton, it's good to see you walking around,” Jarvis called out and Clint just gave the AI a thumbs up; he was still guzzling the coffee. “Sergeant Barnes wants to know if you are hungry. He has something new he wants you to try.”<br/>
<br/>
Clint's stomach rumbled in answer and Clint smiled around the mug.<br/>
<br/>
“As a matter of fact, I am starving J. Did he say when he wanted me to stop by?” he asked before finishing the coffee and pouring the rest of the pot into it.<br/>
<br/>
“Whenever you can, he will need your input on it before it can be made,” Jarvis said and Clint raised his eyebrows. “Before you ask, it's a surprise. When shall I tell him you'll be arriving?”<br/>
<br/>
“Um, 20 minutes?” Clint asked, taking the mug with him back to his bedroom to change.<br/>
<br/>
“Of course, Agent Barton.”<br/>
<br/>
What does one wear when seeing the guy you almost kissed before going off on a mission for nearly a week?<br/>
<br/>
“Fuckin' disaster,” Clint groaned as he tried to make his hair look less like he got electrocuted and more like he meant to make it look messy. “Fuck it,” he sighed, leaving his hair alone and reapplying the butterfly bandages on his face. He found his cleanest jeans and a purple hoodie before making his way out of his place and down one floor to Bucky's, stomach rumbling with hunger and nerves. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>	Bucky bit his lip and looked down at his counter; it was covered in pizza dough and every pizza topping he could possibly think of. He had seen Clint eat all kinds of pizzas so he really wasn't sure what his favorite was, just that if it was in the shape of a pizza he would eat it.<br/>
<br/>
“Agent Barton is getting out of the elevator, James,” Jarvis said smoothly and Bucky blew out a sigh and glared down at the counter. He could do this, he could make Clint a pizza and tell him that he wants to try that kiss again.<br/>
<br/>
He could, God damnit.<br/>
<br/>
“Buck?”<br/>
<br/>
He did <i>not</i> jump.<br/>
<br/>
“Hey Clint,” he called out, hoping it sounded the opposite of shaky. He watched as Clint walked in, looking soft in well worn jeans and a hoodie, his hair a mess and bandages on his face. He flinched at the black eye blooming and Clint gave him a shrug.<br/>
<br/>
“Dumpster,” he answered simply and Bucky huffed out a laugh.<br/>
<br/>
“Of course, nothing worse than those cuts?” he asked and Clint nodded.<br/>
<br/>
“Body is just stiff, but I'm sure the pain meds and whatever you're making will fix it right up,” he said shuffling closer to investigate the counter. Bucky watched as it clicked and his entire face lit up. Bucky couldn't help but smile.<br/>
<br/>
“Pizza, hope that's okay,” he said quietly and Clint couldn't keep still.<br/>
<br/>
“Are you kidding!? This is amazing! Where do we start? Did you make the dough?” he asked, rolling up his sleeves and walking around the island to stand next to Bucky.<br/>
<br/>
“I did make the dough, figured you might like making your own. You up to it?” he asked and Clint nodded, quickly washing his hands and trying not to touch everything on the counter while Bucky washed his.<br/>
<br/>
“Oh man, there are so many options. Do you think they'll all fit on the pizza? An Everything But The Kitchen Sink Pizza?” he asked and Bucky chuckled.<br/>
<br/>
“I don't know if my dough could stand up to that many toppings, maybe three? Four? I haven't done much more than that,” he answered and Clint blinked at him.<br/>
<br/>
“You've made pizza already?” he asked and Bucky nodded.<br/>
<br/>
“I uh, I wanted it to taste good before you tried it?” he rushed out and Clint just gave him a blinding grin, making Bucky blush.<br/>
<br/>
“C'mon, show me how it's done.”</p>
<p>	Bucky had pizza sauce on his shirt and his sides were cramping from laughing, but it was all worth it to watch Clint stare into the oven as the pizza baked. He shuffled around impatiently, flour still in his hair from dropping his dough unceremoniously into the flour before rolling it out.<br/>
<br/>
“It won't make it bake faster,” Bucky teased and Clint sighed before standing up straight and looking over at Bucky.<br/>
<br/>
“Yeah it was worth a try though,” he shrugged. “The cupcakes were really good, by the way. Thank you for leaving me some. I don't know what you did, but they were better than when we made them.”<br/>
<br/>
Bucky just blinked as his mind went back to that day and didn't realize he was looking at Clint's lips, lips that slowly morphed into a smirk the longer he watched.<br/>
<br/>
“Buck?” he asked and Bucky shook his head, looking down at the counter as he answered. He had to stop looking at his <i>lips.</i><br/>
<br/>
“I uh,” he croaked out and winced. He cleared his throat and tried again. “I used better chocolate and I let everything get to room temperature before frosting.”<br/>
<br/>
Clint's smirk softened to a smile and he glanced at the oven again before looking back to Bucky.<br/>
<br/>
“I think baking is definitely your best out of all of the cooking experiments,” he said casually.<br/>
<br/>
“I've definitely had more fun baking,” he said, knowing that every time he attempted to bake something, he was with Clint or it was <i>for</i> Clint. “Wilson helped me finish up the last batch, not as fun as the first time.”<br/>
<br/>
He braced himself for a second before looking up at Clint's face. It was obvious Clint knew what Bucky really meant when a slight blush bloomed across his freckles. Then, Clint looked nervous before a look of steely determination took over.<br/>
<br/>
“Jarvis?” he asked, just watching Bucky and his heart started to race. He couldn't quite read his face but the air was more charged, anticipation burning in his gut.<br/>
<br/>
“Yes Agent Barton.”<br/>
<br/>
“If there are any calls to Assemble or any calls from Coulson in the next ten minutes please do not let me know,” Clint said, standing up and making his way towards Bucky.<br/>
<br/>
“Of course,” Jarvis replied.<br/>
<br/>
“What the hell? Why wouldn't you-” Bucky asked, his heart climbing up his throat as Clint walked into his space.<br/>
<br/>
“I refuse to be interrupted again. I want to finish what we started,” Clint answered and Bucky's jaw dropped. Did Clint mean?<br/>
<br/>
“Oh,” was all he managed to breathe out as Clint slowly inched forward, giving Bucky plenty of time to stop it. Bucky did not want it to stop, thank you very much, so he leaned forward to close the gap, his hands immediately grabbing onto his shoulders. Clint pushed closer, grabbing his waist and angling his head just right.<br/>
<br/>
Bucky could only sigh into the kiss. It was soft, sweet and tasted like chocolate cupcakes.<br/>
<br/>
It tasted like home.<br/>
<br/>
Just when it started to get good, when Bucky had a good grip on the back of Clint's shirt and Clint started making some <i>delicious</i> noises, Clint pulled back. Bucky didn't even care that Clint chuckled as he chased his lips.<br/>
<br/>
“Don't get me wrong, I've been wanting to do this for a while but I also don't want to burn the pizza. I'm very invested in the pizza.”<br/>
<br/>
“It has a timer,” Bucky said roughly before capturing Clint's lips again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>